Last Night
by Unknown and Mysterious Author
Summary: Maka comes in Soul's room in the middle of the night. What could happen? (SoMa SoulxMaka)


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater.

**Author's Note (A/N): **SoulxMaka. Short story. Review and enjoy.

* * *

The time was around 2am. Soul lay awake in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He was having a hard time sleeping. He was exhausted to say indeed. Maybe it's because his room is hot, or maybe it's because he has a lot on his mind. He sighed and rolled over, closing his eyes in hopes to sleep.

The sound of his bedroom door creaking open alerted him. He sat up to find a silhouette standing in the doorway. Maka stood there, hair mangled slightly. Her stance was a bit sluggish. Soul noticed she was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and a skinny tank top. Maka shuffled forwards a bit. "Maka? What's wrong?" his voice was hoarse and raspy through the darkness. "I…uh…can I sleep…with you…?" her voice was timid and quiet unlike her usual voice. Soul's crimson eyes widened slightly at the question but the shock quickly disappeared from his features. "What's wrong?" he mumbled not quite sure how he should answer. "…It's cold in my room…" she whispered quietly.

Maka started rubbing her right arm out of habit. She would always do that when she was either nervous or anxious. Sometimes both. "Uh…sure…" he muttered. He moves closer to the window as she climbs next to him. Soul pulls the blankets over them. Maka rolls over, her back facing Soul, and pulls the blanket closer towards her. "…Night, Soul…" she murmurs before her eyes flutter shut.

Soul only lays there once again staring at the ceiling. What just happened? He turns his head to glance at Maka. He watches her chest rise and fall with each breath for a while. Maka unconsciously flips around so she's now facing Soul. Her rosy pink lips were slightly parted. He had a sudden urge to lean forwards and press his lips to hers. Wait…_what?_ Soul shakes his head.

What was he thinking?! She's his meister! His partner! Besides, Maka's not his type. He's established that already. He turns to glance at her again. Her hair was still slightly mangled; even he could see that through the darkness. Soul reached a hand out and brushed some hair from her face.

She was soft. Incredibly soft to touch. And warm too. Soul shakes his head again and turns his back towards her. He can't seriously be thinking those things. He just can't. It's wrong on so many levels.

Once again, he has a hard time falling asleep. He can't tell if his room is hot or not. It must be since Maka said she's cold. His thoughts were driven to the girl sleeping soundlessly next to him. Why? Why him? Soul snuck a glance in her direction.

The blankets were down to her slender hips. Her shirt had risen a bit showing off a part of her stomach. Soul felt a nosebleed coming on. He so desperately wanted to reach out a touch her soft skin. He reached a hand out but quickly pulled back. What's he thinking?! He can't take advantage of her at a moment like this! Even if it is tempting…

Soul stiffened. What!? Since when is _Maka_ tempting?! _Maka_ of all people! Wouldn't it be Blair or something? The thought of Blair made his stomach churn with dislike. Sure, she may have quite the body, but even Blair's not his type. Another hour passes. Why can't he just sleep! That's all he wants to do! Is that so hard? Maka's hand unconsciously touches his bare chest. Her hand's warm and soft as well. What would it feel like it that hand went somewhere else...?

His thoughts came to a sudden halt.

Soul sat up, heart racing, face flushed. Ok that's it. He needs some space. These thoughts are starting to affect him. With more ease than he thought, Soul quietly climbs out of bed and wanders into the kitchen, making sure to leave his bedroom door a crack. He grabs the carton of milk before taking a giant swig of it and placing it back in the fridge.

He then wanders into the living room and plopped himself onto the couch. He lays there listening to the sounds of night. Eventually though his eyes close as he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Soul wakes up to the smell of bacon and eggs. Of course, being the hungry teenager he is, he is craving food. He finds Maka in the kitchen.

He silently watches her move around so…elegantly. It was like she was a dancer. Her still mangled hair was hanging around her shoulders. Then he noticed it.

She was wearing one of _his_ T-shirts. The shirt was baggy on her small figure, but it made her look adorable anyway. Wait…_adorable?_ Where are all these thoughts coming from!? "Oh hey Soul. Just in time. Breakfast is ready," she commented setting a plate full of eggs onto the table. Soul slowly took a seat. "Uh Maka…what are you doing?"

She looked at him confused. Soul nodded his head towards his T-shirt. "Oh…sorry…I was cold this morning and this was the only thing I could find. I hope you don't mind," Her face was a light pink color. Was she _blushing?_ Of course he didn't mind. In fact, he thought it looked rather cute on her. _What?!_ This needs to stop before it gets out of hand. He quickly finished his plate full of food and dumped the plate into the sink.

It was a Saturday so he didn't have to rush to get ready for school. Maka had slipped into the shower a few minutes ago. Soul sat on the couch thinking. Is he really…_in love with Maka? _Does he really love her? What should he do? Tell her? So many questions were starting to give him a headache.

He heard the faucet shut off indicating that's she done. He waited until he heard the shower curtain being pulled back that he'd go and get dressed since he's only wearing pants. Suddenly, the bathroom door flung open revealing Maka wrapped in a towel. Steam was coming out from behind her. The towel was small on her, but it showed _all_ the perfect curves of her body. Her wet hair was matted to her skin. The only thing Soul could think of was: _Oh. My. God._

Soul felt another nosebleed coming on. Before Maka could 'Maka-Chop' him, Soul ducked his head and slammed his bedroom door shut.

He shoved a tissue up his nose to stop the bleeding. Damn…did that just happen just now? Did he just get a nosebleed from seeing Maka in a _towel?_

It was no lie now. Soul 'Eater' Evans was head-over-heels for his meister. Sure, they have a strong bond together. You know, since their partners and all. But Soul never thought that he'd have the biggest _crush_ over her. Was this feeling neutral? From what he saw, he can't deny that Maka looked hot. Her long slender legs, her soft skin…

He's in love with her no doubt. What should he do? Tell her the truth?

Soul changed into a muscle shirt and a pair of pants. He didn't plan on dressing up today.

Once the bleeding stopped, Soul exited back out into the hall. Maka was wearing her plaid skirt, a plain T-shirt, and her usual pigtails. She sat on the couch reading. She glanced up at him. A light blush tinted her cheeks. "Uh…sorry about that…" he mumbled sheepishly. "…It's fine. You're lucky I didn't 'Maka-Chop' your head off," she replied jokingly. How does he do this? Does he straight up tell her?

She stood and wandered into the kitchen. Soul watched her rummage around for food. She pulled out a package of strawberries from the fridge. This is going to be awkward.

How was he supposed to do this? Does she even like him back? Soul's hands began to get sweaty as he whipped them on his pants. He's never good at telling the truth. Especially with these kinds of things. A sudden thought crossed his mind making him freeze…

There's only one way to find out if it'll work.

With much effort, he stood up and made his way towards her. She glanced at him with confusion as she finished washing the last of the strawberries. "Soul? What's wrong?" she asked. Soul did the only thing on his mind.

He cupped her face, looked her in the eyes, and pressed his lips to hers.

The tension was _hot_. Her lips were softer than he imagined. They seemed to fit perfectly onto his. Her hands travel up his muscled chest before circling around his neck. His hands found her hips in a matter of seconds. He pressed her closer to him. The heat was overwhelming. His mind was clouded with nothing more than to kiss Maka senseless. Before things got too far, they separated. Maka was blushing furiously. She buried her head in Soul's chest in hopes to hide her reddening cheeks.

Soul smirked at her. "W-What was t-that for…?" she asked looking at him. "Maka I…" his tongue darted out to wet his chapped lips. "I love you…" he whispered breathlessly. Maka's green eyes widened.

A giggle slipped past her lips. Soul arched a brow. "What's so funny?"

"I never thought I'd hear you say those words to anyone," she commented. Soul's smirk grew wider. "I guess you're the first then."

She giggled again. "Thanks to Liz…" she muttered. Soul's crimson eyes widened. "W-What?"

"…I-I liked you ever since we first met, Soul. A-And for as long as I can remember, I've always loved you. Liz thought of all this…" she replied, her cheeks gaining color. Soul found it cute that she tried hiding it. "Wait…you mean last night…?" She nodded. "And the shower…" she added.

"How did you know I was going to walk by when you opened the door?" he asked. Maka kissed his cheek. "I told you. Liz had it all planned out. I don't know how, but she did. She said that's what she did to Kid" Maka answered. "Well. Guess I got to go and personally thank her then," he teased with a grin. Maka giggled again. Soul leaned in and captured her lips again. "…you drive me crazy, Maka…" he mumbled against her lips.


End file.
